


Marechal e Comandante

by irrigo



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pillow Talk, Prompt Fill
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma conversa entre Tendo e Hercules depois de uma noite de eventos peculiares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marechal e Comandante

**Author's Note:**

> Resposta a [esse](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/63371106959/imagine-your-otp-lying-next-to-each-other-in-bed) prompt.

Tendo tossiu. Sentou na cama, apertando um pouco a garganta e tossiu outra vez. Refluxo. 

"Tudo bem?", Herc se virou para o outro lado da cama. Ergueu o corpo e tocou um dos ombros dele, retirando rapidamente a mão em seguida. Grudenta. 

"Engasguei com ar."

"Ah."

"Te acordei?"

"Não, não tava dormindo."

Tendo se deitou outra vez. Não olhou para Herc. Encarou o teto.

"Olha-"

"Tendo, eu-"

Silêncio.

"Pode falar, Herc-. Marech-. _Argh_. Pode falar."

"Ahn. Eu-eu sinto muito se passei dos limites."

Herc também estava encarando o teto.

"Você está pedindo desculpas por ter transado comigo?"

"Não. Diabo, _não mesmo_. É só que- eu não sei o que aconteceu."

"Eu também não."

"Digo, faz um tempo que a gente transa. Dois anos?"

"E alguns meses, se você contar aquele Halloween em Hong Kong."

"Ok, dois anos e meio, então."

"Bem, aquele Halloween também foi...   _estranho_."

"Foi para, uhm, tirar o estresse."

"A desculpa para a próxima vez foi essa também."

"E primeiras vezes são estranhas."

" _Hah_."

"Tendo _Choi_ , não se vanglorie por ter feito um homem viúvo de quarenta anos começar a foder o comandante do LOCCENT enquanto o filho dele está no outro quarto."

"Um homem viúvo de quarenta anos que tinha certeza absoluta de que era _hetero_."

"Teve uma discussão."

"É. Bebida, fantasia, feriado, blá-blá-blá."

"Nah. Eu nunca tive tanta certeza. Mas falar dos meus impulsos, uh- _bicuriosos_ não vai mudar nada agora."

"Bicurioso? É 2027, Hercules, alguém ainda usa essa palavra?"

"Eu nasci nos anos 80."

"Mas então. Você saciou sua _curiosidade_?"

"Ahn-"

Silêncio.

"Desculpa, eu estou sendo um cuzão.", pausa. Riso, " _Desculpa_ , mas eu realmente não consigo pensar em outra palavra."

"O que eu queria dizer é que eu sinto muito se ultrapassei algum limite hoje e eu entendo se você quiser que a gente pare com isso, já que você tá casado e tudo mais."

"Sobre isso..."

"O quê?"

"Eu meio que- Bem, eu casei antes da Geladeira fechar."

"Você casou _antes_ de a gente se conhecer em Hong Kong?"

"É."

"Tendo."

"Eu tive medo de ser demais pra você. Eu sendo seu primeiro homem e tal."

"Não. Se. Vanglorie."

"Só uma observação."

"O que você vai fazer?"

"Ficar deitado pelos próximos dois dias, não sei se consigo levantar e _sentar_ dói."

Silêncio. Suspiro.

"Se você está preocupado com Alison, não precisa. Ela sabe."

"Ela sabe que você tá fodendo um homem e não diz nada?"

"Dependendo da pessoa às vezes a gente faz um arranjo para os três. Mas ela também sai com outras pessoas. Homens, mulheres, gente como o Newton."

Pausa.

"Você foi a única pessoa com quem eu saí em Hong Kong."

"Não perguntei."

"Eu consigo ver na sua cara. É algo australiano isso? Fazer cara de cachorro quando sente rejeição?"

"Eu não me sinto rejeitado."

"Qual o problema, então?"

"Queria que você tivesse dito."

"Nós teríamos esse relacionamento se eu tivesse dito?"

"Não sei. Sim. Não. Não sei."

"Desculpa. Eu estraguei tudo, meu Deus, eu sou um imbecil."

"Eu só não quero atrapalhar sua vida. E não quero que você continue comigo por pena ou coisa do tipo."

"Por que eu teria pena de você, Herc?"

"Citando Batman, minha família morreu."

"Citando qualquer pessoa, e daí? Eu não saio dando boquetes pra quem eu sinto pena. Eu dou boquetes pra quem eu tenho tesão."

"Isso é novo."

"Eu dar boquetes pra pessoas? Não muito, faço isso desde os 17 anos."

Silêncio.

"Como eu disse, eu não quero ficar no seu caminho. Mas, ahn. Eu também não quero que... que- _isso_ pare."

"Eu também não."

"Casual, então? Com algum intervalo para almoço alguns dias."

"Claro."

"Certo."

"E, ahn.. Sobre hoje, não sinta culpa. Foi incrível. Tipo, _incrível_. Eu sabia que alguns homens eram capazes de ter orgasmos múltiplos, mas eu não sabia que _eu_ estava entre eles e especialmente aos quarenta anos. Normalmente eu precisaria de _intervalos_."

Silêncio.

"Herc?"

Silêncio.

"Herc, fui eu que comecei."

"Sem querer. A gente ficou -o quê- umas cinco horas sentados numa sala fechada com um monte de políticos e precisando chamar o outro pelos títulos? Eu nem deveria- _Porra_ , eu não sei o que deu em mim. E depois, Tendo, eu-"

"Herc. Se foi além do limite para você, a gente não faz mais. Eu te conheço há tempo o bastante para saber que o sexo vai ser bom mesmo se a gente fizer do pior jeito possível."

"Não passou do limite, Tendo. Eu- Era... Era uma fantasia minha."

Silêncio.

"Desde- Desde antes de a gente começar tudo isso eu pensava. Besteiras que você pensa no chuveiro para continuar duro porque se você não aliviar aquela pressão de algum jeito você explode, sabe? Mas não é algo que eu faria com Angie, por exemplo, ou, não sei, alguém que eu conheci num bar. Era uma fantasia que tinha um alvo muito específico."

"Eu?"

"É."

"Existe uma palavra pra isso, eu não consigo pensar nela agora, mas é a sensação de que alguém perto de você está literalmente te despindo com os olhos."

"Bem, você já tá pelado."

Riso.

"Antes. No 'dome. Eu sempre achei que era só minha cabeça, sabe, transformando o que eu via para me satisfazer, mas agora você disse que realmente se imaginava me fodendo _desse jeito_ antes de eu te dar o pior boquete da humanidade."

"A gente tem lembranças bem diferentes daquele Halloween."

"Herc. Eu _vomitei_."

"No chão. Depois de eu ter gozado na sua boca."

"Eu _vomitei_. É nojento."

"Você tava bêbado. E porra não tem um gosto bom."

Silêncio. 

"Você não terminou de falar sobre... a fantasia."

"Ah. Sim. Uh- Eu sou um brutamontes. Eu sei disso, eu praticamente nasci vestido de soldado e - isso foi o Stacker que me disse uma vez - meu suor é testosterona. Eu fiquei com medo de isso ser algo ruim ou abusivo. Eu tou faz mais de 20 anos no exército, eu ouvi e vi coisas que-"

"Herc. Herc, olha para mim.", pausa, "Você não é violento. Você não é abusivo, eu garanto que cangurus são mais violentos que você."

"Não é uma boa comparação, eles podem quebrar ossos com chutes."

"Bem, _definitivamente_ cangurus são mais violentos que você. O ponto é, não tem nada de errado com o que a gente fez. Nada. Foi completamente consensual, você insistiu mais de três vezes em sinais e palavras para o caso de eu não gostar do que estava acontecendo e fui _eu_ quem deu a ideia da gravata e do cinto. Eu queria. Porra, eu queria _muito_."

"Percebi quando você pediu outra vez e eu tive que usar língua e dedos porque de jeito nenhum eu ia conseguir ficar duro de novo."

"E ainda foi fantástico."

"Foi."

Silêncio.

"E você, você tem alguma fantasia?"

"Você quer mesmo ouvir?"

"Depois de hoje acho que não dá para ficar mais estranho. A não ser que você goste de pessoas te batendo durante o sexo, porque isso eu não faço de jeito nenhum."

"Nah, nada desse tipo.", pausa, "Uhn- ficar no meio entre você e a Alison seria bom. Com a gravata."

"Você realmente gostou da gravata, huh?"

"O tecido é bem macio, é perfeito. E eu decorei cada parte do corpo de vocês dois, seria incrível."

"Que tal cinto _e_ gravata?"

"Ótimo. Cinto, gravata, você e Alison- puta merda, vocês podem me fazer _implorar_."

"Gostei da ideia. Sou a favor."

"Eu também. Muito."

"Mais alguma coisa?"

"Acho que não, não consigo pensar em nada. E você?"

"Uhm. Bem, é- isso é mais... geral, sabe? Algo que eu faria com qualquer pessoa com que dormi algumas vezes e confio. Mais ou menos o que a gente fez hoje, mas, ahn- ao contrário e um pouco diferente."

"Ao contrário?"

"Eu. O mesmo uso do cinto e- isso vai soar como se eu fosse adolescente- uhn, o cinto e você fazendo um strip-tease com ênfase no _tease_ , e-"

"Uau. Você está corando como um adolescente."

" _Tendo_."

Riso - "Continue."

"E- ahn, me fazer chegar perto de gozar mas não me deixar."

"Gostei disso. Muito, Mais alguma coisa?"

"Sim, mas não tem nada a ver com sexo."

"Diga."

"Posso... uh- Posso deitar no seu peito? É só que- seu cheiro e... Caralho, eu senti _tanto_ a sua falta."

Sorriso.

"Eu também senti a sua, Herc."

 

* * *

 

 

"Por favor diz que eu tou sonhando e que posso continuar aqui."

"Você prefere ter toda essa beleza só nos sonhos? Porque ela é bem real aqui se você abrir os olhos."

"Não são muitas vezes que eu fico feliz em estar acordado."

"É bom que fique agora."

"Acordar e ver você, Tendo? Poucas coisas me deixariam mais feliz."

"Então. Eu estava pensando- café da manhã aqui- os bagels desse hotel são incríveis - e depois a gente podia tomar um banho na banheira e, descontando um certo tempo, dá pra gente se encontrar pra almoçar com a Allie."

"E o tempo- puta merda, que preguiça- e o tempo descontado?"

"Café da manhã especial para o marechal Hercules Hansen."

"Como vai ser ess-", gemido, " _Oh_. Adoro esse café."

Gemido.

"Servido, _marechal_."

"Maravilhoso, _comandante Tendo Choi_ , maravilhoso."


End file.
